deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Super Smash Bros Tournament Reboot: Yoshi vs Kirby
For the second round we bring you a battle of the Gluttons. These two may seen cute and innocent but behind that cuddly surface lies an insatiable appetite and both are more than willing to fight to get a good meal: Yoshi: Mario's loyal sidekick and trusty steed who hails from the mystical land of Yoshi's Island vs Kirby: The pink blob, renowned for his ability to steal the powers of his devoured foes. Who's Deadliest, You Decide. Yoshi Standard Moves Neutral Attack: Kicks out with his left leg, then his right leg. Dash Attack: Performs a dashing kick. Forward Tilt: Spins and swipes at opponent with his tail. Up Tilt: Crouches down and flicks his tail up into the air. Down Tilt: Sweeps with his tail. Forward Smash: Slams his head forward as a powerful headbutt. Up Smash: Does a back-flip kick. Down Smash: A double strike with his tail which sweeps from one side to the next. Neutral Aerial: Does a sex kick. Forward Aerial: Slams his head downwards and will meteor smash if hit properly. Back Aerial: Swats rapidly with his tail. Up Aerial: Does a flip and flicks his tail upwards. Down Aerial: Rapidly peddles his feet while descending. Throws: Yoshi swallows an opponent and does one of four throws: He spits them forwards or backwards depending on the type of throw. He spits them into the air. He spits them into the ground. Link for more detailed stats and further standard moves: http://www.ssbwiki.com/Yoshi_(SSB4)#Moveset Special Moves Neutral Special: Egg Lay. Yoshi extends his tongue and swallows an opponent. He them expels them out as an egg. Does minimal damage but traps an opponent for a few seconds. Side Special: Egg Roll. Yoshi encloses himself inside of an egg and rolls around. Can score multiple hits for minimal damage. Does more damage the faster Yoshi is rolling. Up Special: Egg Throw. Yoshi throws an egg which explodes on contact with an opponent. Does minimal damage with little to no knockback. Down Special: Yoshi Bomb. Yoshi leaps into the air and does a ground pound onto the ground. Does high damage and has a very good knockback. It will also produce stars from either side which will do minimal splash damage. If done in mid-air Yoshi will just plummet straight down. Final Smash: Super Dragon. Yoshi sprouts wings which enable him to fly all over the screen. He will shoot an continuous stream of fire which does heavy damage and he can also fire fireballs which also do heavy damage as well as having a decent knockback. Contact with Yoshi will also lead to minor damage. Egg Lay.jpg|Yoshi trapping an opponent in an egg. Egg Roll.png|Egg Roll in use. Egg Throw.jpg|Egg Throw in use. Yoshi Bomb.png|Yoshi Bomb. Super Dragon.png|Super Dragon Transformation Kirby Standard Moves Neutral Attack: Two quick jabs followed by a flurry of punches. Dash Attack: Spins on his hands and kicks with his feet. Forward Tilt: Does a spinning kick forward, which can be angled upwards or downwards. Up Tilt: Kicks out one leg vertically from behind. Down Tilt: Performs a crouching low kick. Forward Smash: Lunges forward and delivers a jump kick. Up Smash: Back flips while doing an upwards kick. Down Smash: Spins around rapidly with legs extended Neutral Aerial: Does a spin in mid-air. Forward Aerial: Does three quick spinning kicks. Back Aerial: Kicks his leg behind him. Up Aerial: Does a flip kick in mid-air. Down Aerial: Kicks downwards while spinning his legs rapidly. Throws: Kirby grabs an opponent and does one of four throws; Flips forwards and slams his opponent into the floor. Flips backwards and and slams an opponent head first into the ground. He launches into the air and comes down in an explosion. He throws the opponent on the floor and stomps of them several times. Link for more detailed stats and further standard moves: http://www.ssbwiki.com/Kirby_(SSB4)#Moveset Special Moves Neutral Special: Inhale. Kirby sucks up his opponent. He can then do one of two things; He can spit them out as a star to do minor damage or he can copy their neutral special attack. In this case his neutral special will be the same as Yoshi's Egg Lay. Side Special: Hammer Flip. Kirby takes out a hammer and swings it in a forward arch. Can be charged up for a more powerful strike. Does high damage and high knockback. Up Special: Final Cutter. Kirby leaps into the air with a sword in hand and falls straight down onto the ground. Does minor damage when rising and falling, although it can meteor smash when falling. When he lands, Kirby creates a shockwave which can do additional splash damage. Down Special: Stone. Kirby turns into a heavy object which cannot be damaged. If used in the air, Kirby will plummet downwards, creating a shockwave when it hits the ground. Does high damage and has a decent knockback. Final Smash: Ultra Sword. Kirby pulls out a giant sword and swings it, trapping any opponent hit by the swing. He then proceeds to slash at the trapped opponent several times before a powerful downwards blow which slams the opponent powerfully into the ground. Inhale.png|Kirby using inhale and absorbing his opponents Neutral Special. Hammer Flip.jpg|Hammer Flip in use. Final Cutter.png|Final Cutter in use. Stone.png|Kirby using Stone. Ultra Ssword.jpg|Ultra Sword in use. X Factors Strength: Yoshi=77/Kirby=68 Yoshi is a surprisingly heavy character and thus can apply a fair bit of power behind his blows especially some of his smash attacks and special moves. Kirby in comparison is pretty weak in his standard attacks and his small stature and light weight don't lean themselves towards a powerful fighter. His rating is boosted slightly by some powerful special moves with Hammer Flip and Stone being the two prime examples. Speed: Yoshi=80/Kirby=80 In terms of sprint speed, Yoshi is the faster of the two but his attack speed itself is pretty average. Kirby on the other hand, while much slower in terms of sprint speed, makes up for this with much quicker attack speeds with many of his standard moves being quick to use and repeat. Agility/Aerial Mobility: Yoshi=84/Kirby=87 Kirby is a very small and very light character and this makes him more agile and quick in his movement speed. His multiple jumps also give him good control of most aerial battles and allows him to combo easily in the air. Yoshi is also quite quick on the ground and in the air and has a very powerful second jump which can launch him high into the air. However he's not quite as agile as Kirby due to his larger size and weight and even though his aerial capabilities are good, he's just putting himself into Kirby's element. Close Quarters Combat: Yoshi=83/Kirby=83 Both of these fighters specialise in close quarters combat and it would therefore stand to reason that they would be skilled at it. Yoshi is the stronger of the two but Kirby has much quicker attack speeds and this is what keeps them level in this catagory. Ranged Combat: Yoshi=30/Kirby=0 Yoshi only really has one ranged attack, Egg Throw, and it's not very powerful of particularly quick. Kirby has no ranged attacks at all. Killer Instinct/Brutality: Yoshi=60/Kirby=60 As these two are heroes they are unlikely to be particularly brutal but they both consume and the make use of their enemies in combat. Yoshi eats enemies and then makes them into eggs for use in combat and Kirby eats them to take their powers and use it for his own gain. Voting System/Notes In order to counted as full votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edges format. Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. Remember this tourny is based on the fighters on how they are portrayed in the smash bros universe so take that into consideration when you vote. Attacks will only be as damaging as they are in the smash universe regardless on how powerful they are in the universe they are from. Remember the moves listed are not the only moves the characters are using in this fight, they are merely there to make it easier for people to give edges if they so wish to. I have given a brief description of each standard and special move but have also linked to each characters respective move-set list for more detailed analysis if you so wish. Battle Kirby is wandering through a dry and arid landscape, with nothing but sand dunes and rocks as far as he can see. His stomach grumbles, longing for a meal but its cries for nutrients go unanswered. Kirby hasn’t eaten for almost 24 hours on account of eating all the food available to him, his enormous appetite partially to blame for the barren wasteland he finds himself in. He is starting to feel weak but he trudges on, his mind on other things, thinking of all the food he could be eating. Suddenly he sees a glint of green in the distance and he squints his eyes trying to get a better look. As he nears the green glint he realises that he is looking at a small patch of green land about 100 foot wide but he barely even notices this as his attention is drawn to other things. Apples and Plums hang from the branches of the trees, the branches straining under the weight of so much food. Strawberry bushes litter the ground and his attentive eyes can also see the tops of carrots protruding from the undergrowth. His strength suddenly returns to him and he dashes over to the patch, his mouth watering and he dives into a strawberry bush, cramming as much as he can into his mouth before leaping out of the other side. His eyes scan the area the amount of food almost overwhelming. Apples, Plums, Carrots, Strawberries, Cherries, Bananas, Potatoes and many, many more delicious foods a scattered all around him and he can’t decide what to eat first. He reaches for a banana plant when he hears something rustling behind him and the air shifts behind him. Kirby cartwheels backwards just in time to avoid a projectile which shatters on the ground where he stood only moments before. He turns around and scans the area but sees no sign of an assailant. He walks back over to the spot and picks up a piece of the shattered object. He inspects it carefully. “An Egg” he thinks to himself and just as the thought enters his brain he feels a heavy blow from behind and is flung forward, bouncing off a tree and falling flat on his face. He gets to his feet and it he looks up at his attacker, a green dinosaur. Kirby tilts his head in confusion, he’s sure that he’s seen this creature before but he can’t quite put his finger on where. His thinking is interrupted however as the creature steps towards him, the menace clear in his eyes. Kirby puts his hands out in front of him in a calming gesture and the creature stops, eyeing the pink blob who dares to enter its territory. Kirby continues to gesture and it is clear that he is trying to suggest a compromise, half of the land each. The Dinosaur looks upwards, pondering the suggestion before his head drops and his eyes narrow. “YOSHI” “That’s who it is, Yoshi” Kirby thinks and is about the say something when Yoshi launches himself forward and his head connects strongly, sending Kirby staggering back. Yoshi then leaps into the air and turns his back on Kirby, swatting his tail out behind him. Kirby manages to block the attack and props himself onto his hands, spinning his legs rapidly and knocking Yoshi out of the air. He then draws his hammer and swings it at the green dinosaur but he dodges out of the way, pulling an egg out and launching it at Kirby. He sidesteps the projectile and launches himself forward, grabbing Yoshi and throwing him into a nearby tree. Yoshi stands and prepares to attack but Kirby doesn't give him time to recover and lunges forward, his leg outstretched, knocking him back into the tree. He then begins a flurry of jabs which keep Yoshi pinned in place, unable to fight back. Kirby then follows this up with a powerful uppercut kick which lifts his opponent into the air and drops him down with a thud onto the ground. Yoshi picks himself up and turns quickly, just in time to see Kirby draw a sword and leap into the air. He takes a step back to avoid the initial blow, sidesteps the aftershock and then takes a step forward, swinging his tail around and catching Kirby on the side of the head, stunning him. He then attempts a follow up smash but his powerful head butt is blocked by Kirby who grabs hold of the bumps on the back of his head and swings him around, tossing him into the air and leaping up to meet him. He then delivers a series of jabs and kicks to his airborne opponent but before he can deliver a finishing blow he is meteor smashed by a powerful blow and slams painfully into the ground. Yoshi descends kicking his legs underneath himself in a paddling motion, aiming for his Kirby. When he connects he is surprised to feel a hard resistance and looks down to see that Kirby has transformed into a large pink stone. He changes tact and lands right next to Kirby, his tongue hanging out in anticipation. As the saviour of dream land exits his mineral form, Yoshi pulls him in with his tongue and swallows him whole. Kirby feels a sticky sensation, almost like somebody has wrapped a wet rope around his midsection. He is tugged back suddenly and finds himself in pitch black darkness, unable to move his arms or legs. As he ponders this strange new development he feels himself begin to move downwards and his immobility is tightened, almost as if he is being wrapped in something. The darkness is replaced with a blurred light and Kirby finds himself back in the forest but he is encased in something. He rocks back and forth and after a few seconds manages to free his left arm which he uses as leeway to break his way out of the strange containment. As his head breaks the surface he inhales deeply and looking down, finds himself sitting in the shell of an egg. Before he can contemplate the disturbing nature of where he had just been his eyes are drawn upwards as Yoshi slams down bottom first, squashing Kirby into the earth and making him bounce up into the air. Kirby flips in mid-air and as his feet touch the ground the area is bathed in a multicoloured glow. Kirby scans the area and spots the smash ball weaving in and out of the trees. He runs after it and hears the sound of footsteps behind him as Yoshi also darts after the smash ball. Kirby runs as fast as he can but he’s no match for Yoshi, who quickly draws level with him. He pulls out an egg and smashes it right into Kirby’s face; knocking him off balance and leaving him sprawled in the dust behind him. Yoshi races onto the smash ball and shoots out a powerful kick, smacking the smash ball and sending it careening off of a nearby tree, doing further damage. Kirby picks himself up and dusts himself down, looking around to see that the smash ball is several feet away with Yoshi advancing. Thinking quickly he begins the suck the air in with his mouth, dragging loose hanging fruit, leafs and most importantly the smash ball towards him. Yoshi’s headbutt cracks off the ground where the smash ball was just hovering and he turns quickly, enclosing himself in an egg and rolling rapidly towards the smash ball. Kirby closes his eyes in anticipation but before the smash ball can enter his mouth Yoshi slams into it and it shatters, turning Yoshi a flaming rainbow colour. He wastes no time activating his final smash and he sprouts wings and rises into the air, ready to wreak havoc. Kirby barely has time to compose himself before the first fireballs come raining down and he is forced to dodge around, only just being able to dodge some of the attacks. Yoshi sprays the surrounding area with fire, occasionally stopping to send out a powerful fireball. The final smash deactivates after a while and he is turned back to normal, touching down in a charred circle, all the vegetation in the nearby vicinity being burnt away in the flames. He looks around for his opponent but he cannot see him anywhere. Satisfied that the threat has been dealt with he makes his way over to a banana tree which has survived the blast, cramming the sweet fruit in two or three at a time. He is so preoccupied with his gorging that he doesn't hear the quiet footsteps coming up behind him and he doesn’t even have time to look up as a hammer slams into the back of his head with great force, knocking him unconscious. Kirby lowers his hammer and makes his way over to the remaining vegetation, hoping to finally satisfy his hunger. 1 hour later Yoshi awakes to find himself lying face down on a patch of grass, his head sore. He pushes himself onto his knees and rubs the back of his head, looking around to see that the immediate area is completely arid and barren. He stands up suddenly, scanning the area, finding it hard to believe that all the food is gone. He stands motionless for a while before shaking his head and walking off further into the wasteland, hoping to find another source of food. Winner: Kirby Final Verdict The voters decided that while his final smash and standard attacks were not as powerful as Yoshi's, he more than makes up for this with the his more damaging special moves. Kirby was also more agile than his heavier opponent and this allowed him to weave in and around Yoshi and his aerial dominance meant that he could juggle Yoshi easily and do enough damage for him to finish Yoshi off with one of his powerful special moves when he landed. Category:Blog posts